1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical data link, and a method of manufacturing the optical data link.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical data link of the related art is an optical transmitter and receiver shown in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-82261. A housing for the optical transmitter and receiver includes optical receptacle housing and a storage unit for storing an electronic circuit card. The optical receptacle housing has a concave portion for positioning an optical receiver module and an optical transmission module. The storage unit includes a supporting portion. The supporting portion prevents backward movement of the optical receiver module and the optical transmission module.
Another optical transmitter and receiver is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-37500. An optical transmitting circuit board and an optical receiving circuit board are housed in a housing. The optical transmitting circuit board and the optical receiving circuit board are connected to an optical transmission module and an optical receiver module, respectively, which are attached to the housing. The optical receiver module and the optical transmission module individually include CAN type packages. These packages have lead terminals for the respective circuit boards. In this optical transmitter and receiver, the housing is divided into two parts. The optical transmitting circuit board, which is housed on the bottom of one of the housing parts, is connected to the lead terminals of the optical transmission module. The optical receiving circuit board, which is housed on the bottom of the other housing part, is connected to the lead terminals of the optical receiver module.
Still another optical transmitter and receiver is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-196055. In this optical transmitter and receiver, lead terminals of each of an optical receiver module and an optical transmission module are electrically connected to signal wiring on a flexible substrate. Each flexible substrate includes a flexible insulating layer and a ground layer along the edge of the insulating layer. The ground layer is connected to an earth layer, thus providing an electromagnetic shield around a connecting unit connected to each lead terminal.
However, such optical transmitters and receivers have a complex structure, and require a large number of component parts. For example, in the optical transmitter and receiver shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-82261, an optical receiver module and an optical transmission module individually includes CAN type packages. The optical receiver module and the optical transmission module are housed in a housing. Lead terminals of the optical receiver module and the optical transmission module are connected to an electronic circuit card. In the optical transmitter and receiver shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-37500, an optical receiver module and an optical transmission module individually include CAN type packages. The optical receiver module and the optical transmission module are connected to an optical receiving circuit and an optical transmitting circuit, respectively. The optical transmitting circuit and the optical receiving circuit are housed in a single housing. In the optical transmitter and receiver shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-196055, an optical receiver module and an optical transmission module individually include CAN type packages. The optical receiver module and the optical transmission module are connected to a circuit board via lead terminals, respectively.